Mysterious Us
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Takuya's heart reminisces over the mystery of his and Kouji's relationship, how they survived, and if they are to forever be.


**Hey, there! :') **

**Just a quick one-shot form yours truly! :') **

**With this story, I've attempted to push different aspects of Takuya and Kouji's relationship together in some fusion – all narrated by Takuya's heart. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Feedback would be really nice. :') **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mysterious Us

Up, down, side-to-side, our mystery continues without end; endless, even around the globe once or twice – it's admirable, really, but I want a happy ending. For the both of us to never know of each other – it's a little far-fetched; after all, we were best friends like planets and stars; played all those games of tag, watched all those shitty movies – were we really that blind?

Though together all the time, our closeness just ran round in circles, circuiting our heart valves – never really putting two and two together. This single fact being the centrepiece to our naïve hearts, you'd think me in hate of it, yet it's the distance and time spent together in which our feelings really flourished; known or not – I am grateful beyond belief.

It's okay to be infinite, so long as it's with you and me, but the end is where we're meant to live happily ever after; if we never end, do the sub-plots of love; every little thing, created simply to split us is apart; a warped crash of lightning – there, then gone again.

Like wishing for immortality, once received, you're forced to watch everything you've ever loved turn to ash; will it be like that for us? Will we have to endure watching our love die of old age, burning down from the inside out, splitting open in some multitude of years, crippled?

Anyway, back to the start – the beginning of our flight:

Bloodlines exploded with the impact – a fist to ridged rock.

Kouji lay, imprinted sand dunes; moon infected his wound like the plague. Salty wet stayed put, stained with bandana streaks, won over by the noiseless of it all. I perched behind, countering the jewellery squint sky hanging heavily in the husk, and silence was all after that.

Like a kitten, I escaped onto all fours; the pebbly crystals traipsed throughout my runway finger trails and glided back down the aisle, clearing littlie, the fog of space of nowhere. Black bangs etched parallel the rolling star glaciers, retreating soon, behind guarded flanks and pointed assassins in formational heart held jail cells.

Boot surfacing amber seaplanes, I arose a hand like a dumbbell, and, hesitated; fingers entrenched, twisting, splintered, like frozen-over Niagara Falls. Wayward clouds; Kouji ignored the flicker, unwinding to the thistle.

"He's dead – Kouichi's dead" Sky split open, like a heart, rain grimaced away.

Not caring of probable defences, I yanked Kouji down onto black yellow hundreds and thousands and fumbled over him – a serious summit.

"I'm here for you, Kouji; don't ignore me – you don't know how precious someone who cares is" Deciding to speak his language of hard-ass, I felt the syllables foreign on my tongue, yet I remained strength somehow.

"I'm just so lonely"

We'd already met before then, but it was that dark night our mystery was set in motion, the years following:

"You're usually so nice!"

"I wasn't acting any different!"

"You always do when you're around your friends – treating me like shit, ignoring me for most of the night!"

A crimson night, ice-cream parlour, metal chairs you and me:

"Close your eyes" I'd echoed.

Fingers spread just the right amount; I'd moulded mine into yours, vanilla ice slides cascaded between us, like waterfalls of the North Pole. Those precious eyelashes of yours closed, in some feathery architectural angel, hidden sight away, just a touch to guide – the simplest blissful blindness.

Arch of smile opened and closed, in a show of hesitance, tongue dropped behind and in front, nose never moved; just a little purr of breath fell over me.

"I must be crazy" Content voice, you'd remained still.

"I read somewhere that a rapidly beating heart can lead to cardiac arrest; and when I'm near you, my heart's just never not exploding out my ribcage…"

Those deep sea artefacts became slowly alive – a loving look unlike my confused one.

"Though, I don't mind any of it; because, well, to be near you – it's worth dying for"

Overwhelmed by your sincerity, I'd kissed you immediately, no care of the turning world, and engulfed us both back into that blissful blindness – fingers numb from the flavoured icebergs.

We continued that night, especially in the bedroom:

Pounced on top, bed budging littlie, fingers ruffling up shirt, exposed skin, chilly warmth; bottomless passion filled kisses, tongues dancing infernos, sweat dripping, adrenaline almost sparking colossal trembling; top clothing fully discarded, Kouji floated upward, teasing hardening nipples – licking, like vanilla ice cream cone.

Untying bandana, dark panthers escaped, claws now fingering my navel, tongue addicted to my nipples

Touch around bare waist, like melted cocoa powder, swam around and unbuckled trouser front, triangle window, viewing into underwear land. Encouraging shorts down seductively, frigid arch of spine pointing inward, swerving out onto plump bottom and tanned thighs.

Kouji's clothes feeling left out, I quickly ripped his shirt all the way off, and began imitating his previous actions. Fingerprints now stroking roughly upward, past my ankles, knees and inner leg, halting just south of my belly button, he broke me away from his chest and gave a look of permission –contact on crotch and a gentle gasp was all the permission he'd ever need.

Suddenly embarrassed, yet too euphoric to really care, thumbs between skin and pyramid shaped pants, trousers finally evacuated bare feet; swift rush, then, naked.

Maybe we're not such a mystery, after all; maybe we're just complicating the simple; maybe one day we'll find us; there's only one of hate and one of love, In tow; If I continue wishing, maybe one day you'll find me, and I'll find you.

If only dreams didn't come true.

The mystery will continue unveiling, roll after roll, second by second; the mystery of our mysterious us; ever flowing, invisible, yet never not felt, cold sometimes, cooling others, brash, soothing, aggressive, passive; our miscellaneous, mysterious us.

**End**


End file.
